enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Ye Danwen
Ye Ye Danwen was the grandfather of Bingwen.Earth Afire He was first introduced in Earth Afire. History Earth Afire Bingwen came home from the library one day after seeing the vid of aliens posted by Imala Bootstamp and believed it. Bingwen's father did not believe Bingwen and told Bingwen not to stock supplies in case of an alien attack. However, Ye Ye Danwen believed Bingwen and helped him store supplies in the top of the hill in case of an invasion. Weeks later, Ye Ye Danwen went to the library with the rest of the villagers to see the news feed of the alien ship when it arrived. Ms. Yí would not allow anyone into the library, so Bingwen borrowed a projector and set it up outside, where Ye Ye Danwen watched Kenwe Zubeka greet and subsequently be killed by the Formics. Following the destruction in the news feed, the villagers lost their calm, and Ye Ye Danwen was injured. Zihao even stepped on Danwen's kidney. Ye Ye Danwen was disappointed with the lack of respect from the villagers for their elders. Bingwen, Hopper, and Meilin helped Ye Ye Danwen walk home due to his injuries. While walking home, Ye Ye Danwen would constantly ask to take a break, but he would ask afterward that Bingwen and Hopper would not allow him to take a break as his bones hurt getting up. During one instance, Bingwen began arguing with Hopper, who then left. As Hopper was leaving, the Formic scout ship launched a lander, which began to descend upon the village. Bingwen was able to drag his grandfather to one of the many depressions in the rice patties fields, saving his life. However, Bingwen's arm was broken by a falling tree, and Danwen constantly offered to go find help. Minutes after the lander had landed, it began to drill further into the ground. Ye Ye Danwen watched as his grandson went further into a hole, which was produced by this incident. However, he was able to gain the attention of Mazer Rackham, who came to the aid of his grandson. Using the stolen Chinese HERC, Mazer took Danwen and his grandson to a local barn. Before leaving, Mazer gave Danwen pill packets that could be used to diminish his pain. Soon after Mazer left, his HERC crashed and Bingwen wanted to look for survivors. Ye Ye Danwen protested, fearing that Bingwen may be harmed by the Formic defoliant. Hours later Bingwen returned with a severely injured Mazer Rackham. Ye Ye Danwen offered his blood for the purpose of a blood transfer with Mazer, and he was discovered to be a match to Mazer's blood type. Four days after the surgery was performed on Mazer, he woke up, so Danwen and Bingwen explained their current situation to Mazer, as all the other villagers had left with the supplies. After Mazer took another rest, he approached Danwen who was guarding the barn with a sword he found. After allowing Mazer to recuperate for a few days, Danwen and Mazer decided to head north the next day before Mazer went south to fight the Formics. Danwen also agreed to allow Mazer to fund a higher education for Bingwen after the war was over. Unfortunately that night Danwen was killed while he was sleeping when a Formic sprayed him with the defoliant. Bingwen gave his grandfather a honorable burial by burning him with the farm instead of allowing Danwen's body to be taken to the Formic biowaste mounds. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire